


Red Velvet

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Birthday Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: “So, you’re gonna lean real close, whisper ‘make sure you put the appendix after the references’ all sexily in his ear, and slide our sorry excuse for a red velvet cake over to him and hope he’ll take you right then and there? You are the pinnacle of romance, Takashi.”“Matthew, I might strangle you.”





	Red Velvet

1 ½ cups of white sugar. 2 eggs. 2 tablespoons of cocoa, ½ cup of shortening…

 _What the fuck is shortening?_ Shiro wondered to himself as he scrolled through the recipe on his phone. The word seemed to be hyperlinked, so Shiro clicked the highlighted words hoping to get an answer. When the page refreshed and told him to make an account to see the rest of the website, Shiro instinctively let his phone fall onto the couch in defeat.

“Matt?” He called out. His friend poked his head into the living room curiously. Shiro ignored the sound of something sizzling over the stove making a concerning explosion. “You can cook, right?”

“Did you not just hear my hotdog hit the ceiling?”

“Listen,” Shiro sighed while rubbing his temples. “It’s still better than what I could ever do. I need your help.”

Another explosion. This time Shiro stood up and followed Matt, who scrambled back into the kitchen to save his food from combusting.

“What do you need? Can’t you just buy it?”

“I want it to be homemade.”

Matt shot Shiro such a look of mocking disbelief that Shiro made the executive decision to punch him with his prosthetic arm.

“Ow! Dude, what the hell? You know your fucking arm has a strength of a steel beam free-falling from a 50-foot tower crane in the middle of the night.”

“Wait, does darkness somehow add to the velocity? I’m confused.”

“I’m _saying,_ what was that for?”

“Please Matt, I need this.”

“What is _this?”_

“I wanted to make a red velvet cake.”

“What for?”

“It’s a friend’s birthday,” Shiro disclosed.

Matt sighed and removed his pan from the stove to rest on their counter. The sausages he was frying continued to spit and sizzle in what Shiro presumed was far too much oil.

“Shiro… is this for that student you like? The one in your lab you keep talking about? The one you keep texting and setting up cute lil’ study dates with?”

Shiro feigned ignorance as he glared at Matt’s burning hotdogs. _Can’t you help without asking questions?_ Shiro grumbled in his head. He didn’t like the fact that he had fallen for someone he was teaching. Despite being only a few years apart, Shiro knew the repercussions that came with a TA having a relationship with a student. He was working hard to earn his master’s degree and hopefully be taken on as a PhD student for the notorious Doctor Slav —the man who earned himself the title of esteemed influencer in scientific technologies. He was a world-renowned scientist and engineer. With over three-hundred publications to his name, twenty-seven of which had been _individually_ cited by over three-thousand other studies, Slav was considered inhuman.

And he taught at the Garrison University for fun.

Shiro clenched his fist. Working under Slav was considered both a privilege and a self-proclaimed persecution. But Shiro was nothing if not competitive. He always strived for the best, and he trusted himself to achieve it.

The only thing that got in his way was…

“Is it Keith?”

Shiro bowed his head in defeat.

It took him three semesters over the course of two years to realize that he felt more than a little buddy-buddy with one of his students. Keith was charming. He was handsome and kind. Although he initially gave off the impression of someone who didn’t care, Shiro learn very quickly that Keith was one of the more serious and dedicated students in his labs and tutorials. The two became close because Keith answered his questions. He handed in his work on time, rarely made a mistake, and asked Shiro to explain the correct solution to him on the rare occasion that he did. Office hours often became one-on-one sessions between the two. First and second year was rough for their program, and most students didn’t bother going to Shiro with questions when that time could be allocated to working on their next big assignment.

The exception to that rule was Keith.

Keith always made time for Shiro’s office hours. And in the time spent together, Shiro learned that Keith had a sense of humor similar to his own; a little dark and morbid depending on the context. He also had the same taste as Shiro in music, food, clothing, even school topics; Astrophysics, Aerodynamics and Fluid Mechanics. What separated Keith from Shiro’s other friends was the fact that he was attractive in a way that made Shiro’s heart flutter and stomach churn in knots. Keith had long dark lashes that fluttered over doe eyes a shade strangely violet depending on the lighting. He had thick dark hair that shone chocolate brown in the rays of sunlight that often snuck through the window of Shiro’s office when the sun set, and his pale skin was unblemished and smooth. Shiro often caught himself leaning too close to Keith, eyes focused on the other’s cheek, his nose, the curve of his perfect bow lips…

“Shiro? Hello?”

Shiro snapped out of his daydream to look at Matt.

“It’s Keith. It’s written all over your face.”

“His birthday is tomorrow. I just found out. The class has a big research paper due next month and he asked if I had time to go over the manuscript’s rubric in the morning instead of my usual hours at five since he’d be leaving school early to see his mom and celebrate.”

“So, you’re gonna lean real close, whisper _‘make sure you put the appendix after the references’_ all sexily in his ear, and slide our sorry excuse for a red velvet cake over to him and hope he’ll take you right then and there? You are the pinnacle of romance, Takashi.”

“Matthew, I might strangle you.”

“Wow, my full name _and_ a threat? Haven’t heard that in while. You must really love Keith.”

Shiro felt blood rush to his cheeks at the claim. He had told himself the very same thing a few times. Whenever Shiro found himself a little out of sorts, it tended to be because he had Keith on the mind— in some way shape or form. His short temper with Matt, his self-deprecating jokes about his love-life with Allura, his irritability with Slav, his _inability_ to form coherent sentences when he locked eyes with Keith in class, hence embarrassing himself in front of hundreds…

It was all Keith’s fault.

“I do,” Shiro admitted softly. Matt straightened his posture at the claim, stunned by the confession. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” Shiro whispered in defeat.

“Hey man, don’t sweat it,” Matt reassured with a gentle smile. “I got you Shiro. We’ll make a good cake for Keith. He’ll love it.”

Shiro rubbed his searing face and exhaled shakily, heart hammering. He didn’t want to screw this up.

***

“A cake?”

Shiro was certain he’d puke. Keith had raised an eyebrow at him, expression soft and eyes sparkling with curiosity. Or was it amusement? Keith looked exceptionally handsome that morning. His long hair was tied in a high ponytail, the likes of which exposed his neck and revealed three distinct locks of baby hairs that curled around the nape. The urge to kiss him there was astounding. There must have been something in the air, because neither seemed capable of taking their eyes off each other. Despite the spacious office, Shiro chose to sit beside Keith so they could look off his laptop together. Their knees touched. Sometimes their arms did as well.

The two barely talked about the manuscript Keith had set up the meeting for to begin with. Neither seemed in the mood. Shiro went off on a little tangent about Slav being unfairly critical of his thesis’ results section, earning understanding nods and the occasional back pat or forearm squeeze from Keith. When Keith took his turn to talk about the current stressors in his life, the conversation took a more personal turn. Keith opened himself up to Shiro about his parents; about his father’s passing and how he hadn’t known who his mother was until recently. The two had spent the last few years becoming reacquainted; and Keith wanted to introduce her to his friends —his found family.

“I don’t want them to think she abandoned me and my dad when I was little. Because she didn’t. Not intentionally.”

Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder as the other explained his family situation. His mother was a soldier in another country. Almost twenty years ago, her presence in this country was a problem —it was taboo— and she and his father agreed that her fleeing for the sake of Keith’s safety was their only option. No one could have predicted what happened to both after they parted ways; Keith’s father dying as a hero and Keith’s mother dragged into a military operation that required her expertise without getting a chance to reach out to him. Shiro was humbled to learn so much. Keith didn’t have a reason to trust someone he barely knew in his undergrad, but he did.

When the two hugged, Shiro wanted so bad to whisper his feelings into the other’s ear. To tell him he loved him, and that he would always be there to support him if he needed it. Instead, Shiro said he had a surprise for Keith and took out the plastic container he had used to hold Keith’s cake.

“Shiro… oh my god did you _make_ this?”

“Is it obvious?” Shiro flushed.

“It’s burnt isn’t it?”

“No!” Shiro said a little too hastily. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No. It’s just well done.”

“The cake. The cake is well done.”

“Keith,” Shiro began. He was going to defend himself, but then Keith opened the clear container and reached out to Shiro with an upright palm. Shiro delicately placed his hand into Keith’s, confused. Keith looked down at the hand now holding his with wide eyes, and then up to look at Shiro.

“I… I meant fork, not hand,” Keith croaked.

“Oh!” Shiro squawked awkwardly. He pulled his hand out of Keith’s like it had burned him. And it honestly might as well have with the way heat rushed to Shiro’s face. “I uhh...” Shiro patted himself down dumbly, knowing what he wanted wasn’t on his person nor in his backpack. “I didn’t think this through.”

“Oh… Well, whatever.” Keith shrugged. He bit into the white frosting, teeth sinking deep into the dark brown center. Shiro winced internally. Red velvet shouldn’t be brown anywhere. And Keith shouldn’t be eating his cake like an animal. The shame and embarrassment was making Shiro light-headed.

“It’s burnt,” Keith said after a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro flushed. This was a bad idea. Why did he try? He just made a fool out of himself, and for what?

“I love it,” Keith laughed. He wiped the residual frosting from his lips and nose with the back of his hand, and turned to face Shiro with what was one of the widest, most genuine grins Shiro had ever seen. “Thanks Shiro. I’m… I’m really happy I met you.”

“Are you seeing anyone?” Shiro blurted. _What are you saying?!_ “I mean, after your mom. Are you seeing anyone later today? To celebrate your birthday? I know you said your friends had plans, so this is actually a stupid question and I should see myself out right n—”

Shiro was standing while talking, and Keith shot up and slapped his hand over Shiro’s mouth to cease the rambling. “Do you want to come with me? To the party? I think they want it to last a while.”

Shiro shook his head and muffled something inaudible until Keith realized his mistake and removed his hand, wiping it on his pants to rid his skin of the condensation Shiro produced with his hot breath.

“I don’t want to impose. Have fun with your friends and family. I was thinking I could maybe get you a real cake some other time? Or dinner…”

Keith took a step forward. And then another. Shiro had nowhere to go when the back of his thighs hit the desk behind him.

“You’re coming to my birthday party,” Keith claimed. Shiro’s pulse was loud in his ears. _“And,_ we can have dinner tomorrow night.”

“Okay,” Shiro rasped. Keith nodded with a satisfied smile and closed the lid of his container. He returned to his backpack and placed the cake gently into the biggest pocket and shrugged the bag over his shoulder. “My last class ends at three. I’ll text you when I’m done?”

Shiro blinked and nodded slowly. It took him a moment to understand what had just happened, and another moment to formulate a sentence.

“Wait. Are we dating now?”

Keith hummed. “If that’s okay with you, yeah.” He said.

Shiro nodded rapidly. “I really like you Keith. I…” Shiro didn’t know what to say. He had known Keith for a while. They had been close for a while. The fact that the two agreed to get closer had short-circuited his brain.

Keith played with the strap over his shoulder, looking masculine in posture yet delicate in appearance.

_How could someone so beautiful exist?_

“I like you too Shiro,” Keith admitted. “You have no idea how much you’ve helped me. You mean the world to me.”

“Sorry, but whose birthday is it today?” Shiro croaked —his poorly timed joke a coping mechanism. “This… you… this is a dream come true.” Shiro wished he had a filter. He was gushing embarrassing things and didn’t seem capable of stopping. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for so long.”

“Why didn’t you?” Keith scolded —albeit playfully.

“I was scared. You’re too good to be true, and impossible to read. I had no idea how to gauge your feelings for me. Plus… if word gets out that I’m seeing a student,” Shiro mumbled, his voice drifting at the thought.

“Oh yeah… that’s pretty raunchy huh?”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at Keith’s word choice; grateful at the other's ability to make his stress dissipate it the matter of seconds.

“Don’t worry Shiro. We’ll go to places far from here if we have to.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“For us,” Keith smiled.

Shiro didn’t allow himself time to think as he took a step forward. Keith looked up at him, eyes jumping from Shiro’s own down to his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro whispered.

Keith nodded, head tilted up to give Shiro easier access. The two pressed their lips firmly together, nervous and uncertain and inexperienced with each other. Shiro brought his hand to Keith’s cheek and cupped it gently as he melted into the kiss. Both sighed as they pulled away for a moment before swiftly leaning close to reconnect their lips.

 _I’m seriously in heaven,_ Shiro thought. He pushed Keith back to look at him, happy to see that Keith was sporting a dopey grin that mimicked his own. The sound of students hovering in the hallway of a nearby class pulled their attention away from each other, and the violent knock of an individual right outside the door brought them back down to reality.

“I’ll… I’ll text you,” Keith stuttered as someone knocked on the office door for a second time.

“Yeah uhh… yeah,” Shiro whispered. He kept his voice low because he was certain the figure outside his office was Slav undoubtedly there to rip his discussion section to shreds.

“Good luck,” Keith added while pecking Shiro’s cheek and retreating. Shiro waved dumbly, mumbled a weak _Happy Birthday Keith_ , and fought against the muscles of his mouth, forcing them to revert his smile into something more neutral before Slav found out or became suspicious. He needed to pretend that the person he had fallen for didn’t just make them a _thing._ He needed to clear his thoughts and forget that Keith confidently claimed that they were a couple like it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Keith!  
> Love you u_u
> 
> @Kroligane


End file.
